Special Moments in Gillian Williams life
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: Since I had people asking for a one shot that continues after Doctor Holidays and Friends and Where Did You Go?, I am now giving it to you all. Mostly cause I can't seem to focus on my other projects with this stuck in my mind.


**This one shot just won't leave me alone, so here it is. I do hope you enjoy this. So here is the one shot about the life of Gillian Williams.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Gillian Williams.**

**First Birthday...**

For her first birthday, Gillian Williams had her birthday party in the Torchwood Hub. Captain Harkness had baked a her a red velvet cake in the shape of the Tardis. Since the day of her birth, Rose and the Doctor had always come at least once a month to see little Gillian. Today was one of their visiting days. Rose's gift to Gillian was a collection of fairy tales. The Doctor gave her a collection of Math and Science books. Ianto gave her a stuffed Myfawny that he made himself. From Jack Harkness, she was given a picture of Torchwood. In the picture there was, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen. And Finally from her mother, a soft blanket with her parents names, birthdays, marriage date, and Gillian's birthday.

**Staying with Doctor and Rose...**

Here she was being babysat by the Doctor and Rose. Her mother was injured, but still staying with these two was just as exciting. The Doctor had promised her a trip to a planet covered in bunnies. However, he didn't count on those bunnies being rabid. Rose was tiring easily these days. Gillian knew that her Aunt Rose was going to have a baby, which meant she would finally have a playmate who she could share things with.

**A Wedding...**

Gillian didn't like white dress she was in. However, at the age of 6 what child would. Her Uncle Jack had finally asked Mother to marry him. Of course it didn't help that her mother was expecting a child. That you can blame on her Uncle Jack.

**Another sibling...**

Gillian was waiting in the playroom on the Tardis with Kyle, Alan, and their little brother Dexter. Her little sister Alys was with them as well. Being 12 years old and locked in a room with two 9 year olds, their 6 year old brother and her 5 year old sister was helping. Her mother and Aunt Rose had both gone into labor at the same time. That was 9 hours ago. Alys and Dexter were playing checkers, while Kyle and Alan were playing chess. Gillian had been reading Socrates when Uncle Mickey entered. All of them looked up. That was when Mickey told them. Alan, Kyle, and Dexter have a little sister, named Susan. While her and Alys got a little brother, Jackson.

**Teenage hormones...**

Gillian was walking to Torchwood with a spring in her step. She had just had her first kiss, at the age of 15. Oh what a wonderful feeling it is to have someone like you who isn't a family member. The boy who gave her the kiss was one who she didn't like her. Her mother and Jack had warned her about boys who kissed. Jack had described to her, in detail, of how her half sibling were created. But at this time, she didn't think about what can happen between to people.

**Teenage Heartbreak...**

Jack and Mother were right, boys are cruel. At the age of 17, Gillian Williams- Harkness found this out. The boy who gave her her first kiss was also the one who broke her heart. She had caught the boy with another girl. Doing what her mother and Jack had warned her about all those years ago. Now laying on the floor in Jack's office in tears is how Jack would find her. He held his adopted daughter as she told him about what happened. He listened to her story till she finished. That was when he asked her if she would finally let him "get" this boy who hurt her.

**College Life...**

Gillian is now 20 years old college student. Full time student, part time Torchwood operative. Being excited about college is the only thing that has kept her from joining Torchwood fully. Now she was finally moving out of the family house that she has been sharing with her sisters, and brothers. That's right, even after Alys and Jackson, her parents still didn't keep their hands to themselves. All together Gillian has 4 brothers and 3 sisters. 10 people living in one house can be very rough. That is why she has moved into her own apartment on campus.

**Welcome to Torchwood...**

Today is Gillian's first day as a full time Torchwood agent, and who does Jack assign as her partner. That's right Mr. I Think I'm So Impressive, Kyle Theta Tyler. You got that right, one of Aunt Rose and Doctor's sons work at Torchwood. It has been 3 years since she last saw him. Now as she walked into the Hub there he was. He had great dark brown hair, with steely blue eyes. That's right, he had the ninth Doctor's hair and eyes, but the tenth's face and height. He looked up at her and smiled that was when she felt her heart melt.

**Our Life Together...**

Gillian heard a voice coming from the next room. She got up from the bed and sent to the doorway. There before her eyes she saw the most beautiful sight in all her life. The man she fell in love with was sitting in a rocking chair with their twin sons, who were now 4, sitting in his lap. Jonathan and Rhys were fast asleep. However, their newest addition to the family was still wide awake in his arms. Gillian smiled at the sight, but the little one in the man's arms wasn't happy. Their daughter looked just like a blend of Gwen and Rose. That's right. Our Gillian Williams- Harkness is now Gillian Tyler. She is now the love of Kyle Theta Tyler's life and that was fine by her. Especially since he still had great hair even though he was now in his second body.

**There I Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. This just wasn't going to leave me alone. So now that it has now been written, typed, and posted maybe it will leave me alone.**


End file.
